Jurassic ParkYJ AU
by ace-x-love
Summary: A au with a mix between the movie and book.


_Characters_ _- Allen Grant/ Conner_ _- Ellie Sattle/ Megan_ _- John Hammand/ Oliver Queen_ _- Ian Malcolm/ Dick_ _- Donald Gennero (lawyer)/ Lex Luthor_ _Author's Note: Not sure how successful this will be…but I always wanted someone to write this and finally I couldn't help myself. Maybe I'll write up the second part… But anyways part of it is based of the book and the other good chunk is based straight from the movie. Enjoy and please leave comments..._

* * *

There was an uninhabited island off the coast of the Costa Rican shores, the natives whispered rumors of the cryptic island, but none dared approach. Until blasts of choppers flew by and engaged in the island that none had ever wandered before. Eventually word spread that there was a project being conducted by an anonymous but very well invested corporation. The details of the project remained unknown. Yet the people wondered…

Later the attacks came. Word of infants dying mysteriously from one night to another spread and the witnesses tried to refrain from increasing further word around. For the time being all they knew was an unidentified animal was on the move.

Then one stormy night an old sailor wandered his ship near the shores of the island. Wind was rolling and hectic waves wouldn't stop crashing against the old ship. And just before a loud clap of thunder could strike a roar was heard from the depths of the heart of the island.

But the sound was of no animal the sailor had heard before.

* * *

_Location: The Badlands of Montana_

The groups of diggers were nearly finished with their latest find, a new uncovered fossil.

_Species: Velociraptor._

In reality there weren't ever easy days for the group of paleontologists after long hours in the hot sun; in their line of work there was always more to uncover more to learn and still so much they did not know. It only troubled Dr. Kent more knowing of the pressure he was holding back because they had received small curious visitors on a trip in their dig site. And with his luck there had been one particular child who had disturbed him in their most recent visit.

"Conner come on you didn't have to be so mean," His partner the red head Dr. Megan Morse a paleobotanist giggled, "he was only a kid."

"Yea just kids," He grumbled.

The group had parted taking short rest and the two were making their way back up to their small trailer. The visits were a part of a joint project to provide funding from the Queen foundation, which assisted them with the money to find their work. So the last thing either of them was expecting to find waiting for them was Oliver Queen, the founder, himself.

"All I'm requesting from two of the brightest minds in the field is to provide your opinion in my new park." Queen explained, "And by this I also mean for you guys to come on down for a visit, what do you say?"

The man had left the two scientists speechless. Here was the founder who had provided so much out of his own pocket for years of countless of research, and now here he was showing up out of the blue expressing his desire in having the two join him in this new park he had designed.

"Mr. Queen, exactly what kind of park is this?" Kent asked.

"Like no other." Queen chuckled.

To top it off Queen had even offered them both to provide further funding towards their research that would guarantee plenty more years of study, working in the field they both loved. And frankly the pair was speechless. Meeting each other's eyes they smiled and silently made the agreement.

"When do we leave?" Megan grinned.

* * *

"So you two actually dig up ya know dinosaurs?"

The dark haired man said nodding in Dr. Kent and Megan's direction. Queen had explained the trip to the island where the park would be stationed was just off the coast of Costa Rica. In order to certify his parks safety his investors had insisted experts like Kent and Morse to express their opinions of the whole park idea. And despite both of their eagerness to land they were still forced to endure a short ride on the helicopter where they were accompanied by these two other gentlemen. The first was the lawyer who Queen explained would be representing his concerned and worrisome investors, Mr. Luthor. And the next was a well-known mathematician, Dick Grayson, who Luthor had personally invited.

The group was nearly there and were instructed to fasten their seatbelts, Conner was having difficulty with his and it wasn't helping going any faster as he watched Grayson flash a smile at Megan. Behind those dark glasses he was sure the guy was hardly an expert at he field he claimed.

"So Mr. Grayson —"

"Call me Dick." He grinned back at the red head. Kent could hardly stand it any longer.

"Mr. Queen," Conner said directing his attention at the founder, "have we arrived?"

"Yes." The man confirmed just as a stand by crew pulled the door to the chopper open. Queen was the first to step off as he grinned looking back at the group. "Welcome to Jurassic Park."

The group was quickly herded over to two vehicles standing by. Both trucks wore the dark insignia of the park symbol which held the image of a fossilized roaring T-rex. In the first group were the three experts which included the driver along with Megan to his side. And in the back went Kent followed by Grayson.

Meanwhile in the other car followed Mr. Queen along with Luthor taking in every detail with grim eyes.

"Let's just get one thing clear Queen," he huffed, "if this 'little field trip' of yours fails. It's over! We step in and shut it down."

Queen made sure to glare back a him with a dark look, "Sure Luthor. We'll see about that."

Back with the trio they were quickly moving away from the jungle-like area and entering a wide open field. All while Megan went on and on quickly astonished and amazed at the plant life and whole setting they'd managed to set up. In the front she held onto one of the plants she'd been able to snag and refused to let go.

"Do you both see this!" She continued, "I mean there hasn't been plant life close to this in millions of years it's just so —"

Her words were cut short as Conner turned her head and pulled her attention the world before them. The field went on for endless of feet ahead and somewhere between her babbling the driver had stopped and only then had Kent noticed the creatures standing before their eyes. The pair quickly scrambled out of the vehicle and slowly approached the sight. Out in the distance there stood the long necked creatures. Herded together with their groups and young.

_Brachiosaurus._

Standing before them were walking, eating, living and actual breathing Brachiosaurus.

"It's a…but it's a —" Megan breathed.

"Dinosaur." Conner finished.

From the car the man in the dark glasses watched from afar at the unbelievable sight presented to him.

"Well," Grayson replied gazing in awe at the creatures, "that son of a bitch did it."


End file.
